


Slip Ups

by DatLAG



Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: Angst turns into fluff what's new ?, Comfort Turns Into Confessions, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Self-Doubt, yosuke the messTM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 17:47:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20086243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DatLAG/pseuds/DatLAG
Summary: "I'm a horrible leader."Maybe he was a good one at some point, but now, he was terrible. Miserable. What kind of leader push their team to exhaustion ? Betray a promise ? Let emotions cloud their decision ?"I'm so pathetic."He started walking to his house again, slowly and sluggish. He heard a running behind."Partner wait !"He turned around to see either the last of first person he wanted to see.





	Slip Ups

**Author's Note:**

> Currently listening to Pollyana and f*ck i can't handle those emotions.  
Time for Yu self doubt angst and some Xtra fluffy Yosuke being the absolute best and worst at the same time and we love them for it.

This day was exhausting. Their trip in the TV World seemed so long compared to the usual, so many slip ups were made on the Leader's part.

He didn't check ennemies weaknesses, he hadn't brought enough medecine, he used the last Goho-M, he didn't say the right orders, he did a horrible job.

Everyone left, all very tired, on their on ways. Yukiko was helped along by Chie towards her home because she was mentally drained by all the times she had to heal the team, Kanji and Naoto were physically out, and the rest could barely think anymore by all the skill using. Yu was ashamed, if he was paying more intention, it wouldn't have ended like this. But...

He was feeling so... weird. He had no other words to put it even though he has expression. Persuing Adachi was the ultimate priority, but there was a weight on his heart. Is it ressentment ? Anger ? Sadness ? And more importantly;

Did he let those emotions cloud his vision ? He continued to walk home, with a heavy mind and body. He extended a hand in front of him, to somewhat look at himself, and stopped to look at his reflection in the glass of a store.

First he exhausts everyone in Heaven, he betrays them by going to see Adachi, and now he lets those emotions pertubate him during battle. He thought about the expression Yosuke wore when he found him after he confronted the killer.

He was sad. Hurt. Worried. He was angry and disappointed. Thinking about how he could have felt made Yu's heart heavy. But he didn't let any of that show. He hid his emotions to think about his partner, who didn't kept their promise, and even kept the secret. This hurted Yu even more. Why is he so nice ? So compassionate ? The Fool would have understood if he got mad. If he yelled at him. But he didn't. He understood how he felt and respected that. Yu clutched his chest.

"I'm a horrible leader."

Maybe he was a good one at some point, but now, he was terrible. Miserable. What kind of leader push their team to exhaustion ? Betray a promise ? Let emotions cloud their decision ?

"I'm so pathetic."

He started walking to his house again, slowly and sluggish. He heard a running behind.

"Partner wait !"

He turned around to see either the last of first person he wanted to see. Once Yosuke caught up to him, he panted, he was also completely drained.

"S-sorry... I-I... Let me breathe for a sec..." He took a deep breath. "I... wanted to check on you... You didn't seem in your mood today so..." He took another deep breath. "I wanted... to walk you home okay ?" Yu's eyes widened slightly.

\- "You don't need to do that.

\- Yes I do ! You're too prideful for that I know, but even a blind dog could see you're not fine !" Yu's eyes widened again. Of course he could tell. He had developed a talent to detect his subtle cues. "Now tell me what's wrong !

\- Nothing is wron-

\- Bullshit. Don't take me for a dumbass ! You were super out of it today ! Just... tell me what's wrong... please."

Yosuke's eyes were pleading. Some could say it was his "puppy-dog eyes", but this was deeper than his usual begging look.

\- "Why are you so nice...?

\- Huh ?

\- Why are you so forgiving with me...? When I boke our promise... You were sad and mad... But you kept on being understanding. I did a horrible job today... You could have just left me alone. So why...?

\- Well- I-I care about you... I'm, well...

\- I'm being a horrible leader. And a horrible partner. Why aren't you being mad...? Why aren't you yelling...? I-I don't understand..." Yu could feel emotions rushing inside, he kept on trying to hide them. But... "Why... Do you care so much...? After all those mess ups, why...? I don't..."

Yosuke placed a hand on his shoulder.

\- "Cuz we like you. You're not a terrible leader- why would you say that anyway !? You're awesome ! If you weren't there we- hell I don't even want to know. We all have our bad days ! So you mess up sometimes and that's fact ! You don't need to be mistake proof all the time, you just so happen to be human ! Like us ! So that stuff happens ! And of course we care ! We like you man and we want you to be fine !"

The silver-haired teen held back tears. It's so... nice to hear that. It's heart warming, his heart feels less heavy with doubt and more with gratitude. How could those few words can affect him so much ?

Well he already knew why. But...

\- "You are not answering my question.

\- Huh ?" Yu looked right in Yosuke's eyes.

\- I didn't ask why about why _all of you_ cared so much. I asked why _you_ cared so much. You did that back then too, but I want to know about how **you** feel, not as part of a group, but as an individual. So I'm asking again : Why do you care so much ?"

The brunette was obviously taken aback.

\- "That's... That's not importa-

\- It is. It's very important. You're the one who saw through me, you're the one who knows about what I did. Your feelings matter, now answer me. Why ?"

He could see Yosuke being hit by those words. He looked away.

\- "We-Well... Cuz you're my partner and I like you..."

Yu eyes widened, he certainly didn't expect to hear those words from him. A part of him still doubted he actually said that, when he said it has the group's voice, it was an amazing thing to hear, but as _himself_, this made The Fool's heart race like mad.

"Hu- WAITWAITWAIT I mean as a friend ! Like, in the totally heterosexual way ! Nothing weird !" He laughed awkwardly and hid behind his headphones. "Yo-you know !" He kept on laughing. The leader couldn't help but feel an intense feeling in his chest.

\- ... "You're really disappointing, you know that ?" He then kept on walking, with Yosuke falling behind.

\- "WHAT !? What does that mean !?

\- I'm disppointed." He heard Yosuke starting to walk to catch up.

\- In what !?

\- I want you to.

\- Want me what !??"

Yu turned around to look at him, he hadn't noticed that the sunset was right behind his partner, turning the empty street into a beautifull view. Mostly because of his presence. The dying light struck him so well, it was almost unfair how gorgeous he looked before the sunlight.

\- "I want you to like me that way."

They kept staring at each other for a few seconds, those seconds seeming like an eternity. Yu kept on taking this view in, and couldn't help but let a smile creep on his face, Yosuke's face stayed neutral, until it gradually became shock and embarrassement.

\- "Wha... Wha...? Wha...!?" Yu turned around to keep walking, still smiling. "_What the !??_ Hey- HEY ! DON'T JUST WALK AWAY !!!" Yosuke runned and caught him by the shoulder, making him turn around to face him. "What- what does- !? What do you mean !? _Why !??_ Dude - I- huh- **What !???**

\- You don't get it ?"

It would be natural for him. He's a bit of an emotional mess. Yu searched in his very tired mind a way to be more clear, but he really was too exhausted physically, mentally and emotionally to give a long explanation. He wanted something quick, something that'll get the point across. He got an idea.

He grabbed the shoulder of his partner, who was standing pretty close to him, and placed his other hand on his chin, keeping their gaze aligned, and leaned in, making their lips crash in a satisfying "smack", accompanied by an embarrassed noise from the brunette.

The Fool felt thunder roaring inside him, like he was struck by an attack he was weak to, preferably Garudyne, but it didn't hurt at all. It felt amazing, a soothing sensation he could honestly roll with. Forever preferably. And now that he felt it, he'll definitely want to feel it again later down the line.

He realined his mouth properly be sure to catch the other's lips perfectly, the hand on his shouder has moved to his hair, pulling him in gently. The Magician's lips were a bit scarred from the previous battles, but surprisingly soft and sweet, more so than he imagined, he could feel his warmth from his skin and his sharp breathing from his nose. This was honestly perfect.

He really wanted to let it linger more, but he pulled back and was greeted by an extremely flustered Yosuke. He could feel the heat on his own cheeks as well.

"My place is right there. I'm going to go home okay ? I'll see you tomorrow.

\- Hu- Tha-Wait !" Yosuke grabbed him by the shirt to make him stay in place, refusing to meet his gaze.

\- C-c-can... I... stay over...?" He looked up at the taller one. "Pretty please...?"

Yu smiled and slid his hand back into his hair, stroking it slowly.

\- "Of course."

**Author's Note:**

> Yu : You know what I'm too tired let's do this  
I broke down Yosuke's dialogue after the killer confrontation, and it's like the biggest guilt trip ever and it hurts so much holy shit such a good boi wtf  
Hope you enjoy whatever this thing is I wrote at 2 AM ! \\(^-^)/


End file.
